descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordred Dessel
' Mordred Dessel', the once powerful Force User who was dark in his nature but defied the rules by refusing to label himself a Sith, fashioned himself an evil mastermind entitled to all things he saw fit. An only child of parents who spent their life working and living the high end life leaving them little time for their only son, whom they gave more money than love, Mordred made his own way in his life. He'd achieved all he could achieve with money by the age of twenty and sought out other means of progression. The Force interested him though primarily as a means to an end. His parents died as he turned nineteen and Mordred is believed to have not been the cause of their death. He was twenty five and traveling when he saw the woman with whom he'd fallen in love madly. She was seventeen herself so when he came to her parents, offering money for her hand in marriage, he'd been outraged when they refused him. When threats failed, he took her from her home and brought her to Spira. She was remembered as a terrified child, following the man out of fear. For two years he kept her locked away, threatening to kill her family if she did not submit to him. Eventually she did but it was not to his liking. A year later, when he learned how to control minds with his trainer, he applied this knowledge on the girl, making her submissive to him. When under his control, Sharia was all he wanted her to be and thus he continued controlling her. A year later, they were married, her momentary break from his hold threatening to ruin everything but Mordred merely used mind control on her again and molded her behavior to his liking. Years to come, he worked, Sharia never too far from him. The first time she'd become pregnant, he was outraged. The thought of children did not interest him. He wanted to keep her all to himself. In the months to come, he thought on this, wondering whether to end the pregnancy or to carry it out. In the end, he chose to make us of his unborn child. He sold the first child. The next one he used in a ritual he'd learn to achieve a business deal. Third one he sold. And so on it went. Sharia might have given him birth to at least ten children, might have been just under. He never bothered with it, they became nothing but tools to him. His death came with the return of one of his sons. Mordred had been sure of his victory, only to be stabbed in the back by Sharia, when he'd least been expecting her. She was not under his hold at the time and the shock had been too great, the sight of her relief. He killed her with the last strength he possessed, losing consciousness. His thought in that moment was simple: I should have sacrificed them all. He'd been believed to be dead in that moment, left there while his son took his late wife to give her a proper burial and shortly after the Witch with whom he'd made a deal with came and took his daughter Isobel who had been hiding in the closet. He awoke some time after, discovered by a business partner he'd made an appointment with. He took left his family home and vanished from Spira, never to be seen again. All of Spira had believed both he and Sharia passed away that day. Twenty years, he'd outlived his own death. He'd spent out his wealth, only a few old contacts knowing the truth. He remained a ghost, traveling. He'd learned only then how much of a fool he'd been with Sharia and how another approach should have been made. He missed her. So much so that he wished to find another young wife to rebuild his empire of dirt. He would do it differently this time, he told himself. Instead, he'd stumbled among whores. A young one Shery caught his eye and he began to seduce her. There was potential within her, he'd been sure. Alas, the child whore refused him. He'd been enraged, ready to do the same thing he'd done to Sharia but he remembered in the last moment what had become of her, the large scar on his back forever a reminder of her betrayal. In the end, he vanished... Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Dessel Family Category:Character Category:Deceased character Category:Spira Category:Human